Love Story
by Hyuuzu
Summary: Based on Taylor Swift - Love Story song. ## SasuHina songfic.


Summary: A SasuHina songfic. Based on Taylor Swift - Love Storysong. ONESHOT. Enjoy! RnR, please...

Disclaimer: Naruto bukan punyaku tapi punya Masashi Kishimoto, lagu 'Love Story' bukan punyaku tapi punya Taylor Swift, Internetnya punya warnet, listriknya juga bukan punyaku tapi (yg bayarnya) Okaasan-ku, laptop punya Otousanku, (dasar author bener2 gax modal), tapi tenaga ngetik sama ceritanya punyaku.

Warning: OOC, AU, kayak sinetron, i_talic_ berarti lagu

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Love Story

Story by: Hyuuzu-chan, Song by: Taylor Swift

Genre: Romance, Drama

Rated: T

Main Character: Uchiha Sasuke dan Hyuuga Hinata

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aku duduk di kursi yang ada di balkon rumah sambil meminum teh dari cangkir teh-ku. Melihat balkon aku jadi mengingat_nya_. Kupejamkan mataku pelan-pelan namun pasti. Flashback berputar di kepalaku bagaikan sebuah film.

**-O.o-**

_We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony of summer air_

_See the lights,  
See the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
You say hello  
Little did I know_

**-O.o-**

**FLASHBACK**

Aku benci sekali berpesta _glamour _seperti ini. Tapi aku harus tetap menjalaninya, karena aku adalah seorang _heiress_. Apa peduliku apakah aku jadi _heiress_ atau tidak. Kalau Hanabi yang jadi _heiress _akupun tak masalah. Jadi aku menuju balkon di ruang pesta itu, berdiri di dekat pagarnya dan melamun sejenak untuk menghilangkan kejenuhan.

"Hai,"

Aku menoleh. Pria berambut emo – tersenyum _cool _kepadaku. Aku menatap kedua bola mata _onyx_-nya. Dia berdiri di sampingku.

"Hai, aku Uchiha Sasuke," katanya dan menjulurkan tangannya padaku.

"E-eh aku Hyuuga Hinata," kataku.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, nona Hyuuga," katanya dan mencium punggung tanganku.

"Aku juga, Uchiha-san,"

**-O.o-**

_That you were Romeo you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase_

**-O.o-**

1 tahun kemudian...

Hari ini hujan. Sama seperti hatiku yang sedang bersedih.

"Pergi! Jauhi Hinata! Dan jangan kembali!"

Aku mendengar pembicaraan itu dari lantai atas. Kulihat _siluet_ Sasuke dan _siluet_ ayahku walau samar. Aku menangis mendengarnya.

"Ta-tapi aku men—" kata-kata Sasuke terpotong oleh kata-kata ayah.

"Peduli amat dengan cinta! Pergi, dan jangan kembali!" tangisku makin deras.

"Kalau begitu, baiklah. Selamat tinggal," suara Sasuke mulai samar-samar. Aku tersentak, lalu aku segera menuruni tangga dan aku hanya melihat ayahku.

"Ayah! Kenapa ayah mengusir Sasuke? Ayah jahat padaku!" teriakku sekencang-kencangnya yang aku bisa. Ayahku ingin mengusap rambut indigo-ku tapi aku menepis keras tangan ayah.

"Hinata, ayah tak mau kau bersama Uchiha, makanya—"

"Aku tak mau tahu. Ayah jahat! SASUKE!" aku langsung mengejar Sasuke ke luar rumah. Aku berlari mengejarnya, lalu memeluk lengannya. Dia menghentikan langkahnya. Kami berdua basah kuyup, tapi aku tak peduli. Aku menangis dalam diam.

"Sasuke, kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri...."

**-O.o-**

_Begging you please don't go, and I said:_

_  
Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes_

**-O.o-**

Sasuke menoleh. Walaupun samar oleh air hujan tapi aku tahu kalau dia juga menangis bersamaku. Dia memegang kedua pipiku.

"Bawa aku ke manapun kau pergi, Sasuke... Ku mohon...." pintaku mengiba-iba.

Sasuke memelukku. Aku balas memeluknya. Tangisku meledak, aku sudah tak dapat menahannya lagi.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Besok kita bertemu di taman dan aku akan merencanakan pelarian kita. Tunggu aku di sana, dan kita akan pergi," katanya.

Aku mengangguk.

**-O.o-**

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet cause we're dead if they know  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while_

**-O.o-**

Malamnya, aku mengendap-endap keluar dari kamarku lewat jendela dan turun lewat pohon lalu aku berlari ke taman.

Di taman aku melihat Sasuke sudah menunggu. Aku langsung berlari ke arahnya dan muncul dihadapannya. Dia sedikit terkejut tapi akhirnya dia memelukku. Aku balas memeluknya erat. Rasanya hangat.

Sasuke melepas pelukannya dan menatap kedua bola mata lavender-ku. "aku sudah memutuskan caranya," katanya, lalu menarik nafas. "Aku akan menjemputmu di bawah kamarmu."

**-O.o-**

_Cause you were Romeo I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me  
I was begging you please don't go and I said:_

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes  
_

_Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real,  
Don't be afraid  
We'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story baby just say yes, oh,_

**-O.o-**

"Hinata, tolong jauhi Uchiha itu. Ayah dan ayahnya dulu punya suatu masalah, jadi—"

"Apa peduli Ayah!" teriakku. Ayah hanya memandangku, tampaknya dia sedih. Tapi aku tak peduli.

_Sasuke... aku akan menunggumu malam ini,_ kataku dalam hati.

**-O.o-**

_I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you was fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town I said:  
_

_Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come_

**-O.o-**

Sayangnya, 2 jam, 3 jam, 4 jam aku menunggu, Sasuke tak pernah datang. Aku sudah lelah. Aku mulai tidak percaya lagi kepadanya.

Aku merasa sangat kesepian. _Kami-sama... tolong aku..._

**-O.o-**

_Is this in my head, I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring  
_

_And said:  
_

_Marry me Juliet you'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story baby just say yes_

**-O.o-**

7 jam kemudian...

Aku sangat kaget. Tiba-tiba Sasuke masuk kamarku lewat pintu kamarku. Bagaimana bisa? Bukannya ada ayah di bawah?

"Ano Sasuke, bagaimana kau bi—"

Sasuke telah menutup mulutku dengan bibirnya. Aku tersentak, tapi mulai terhanyut. Lalu dia perlahan-lahan melepas ciumannya, lalu berlutut di hadapanku. Tangannya mengeluarkan kotak kecil beludru merah dan membukanya. Aku terperangah melihat isinya. Cincin emas kecil yang indah... sekali.

Sasuke tersenyum _cool_, lalu berkata dengan bahasa inggris di depanku. "Marry me Hinata, you'll never have to be alone. I love you and that's all I really know, and I talked to your dad. So, what is your decision?"

Aku mengangguk maklum sambil menahan air mataku. "Yes I do, Sasuke...."

**End of Flashback**

**End of Hinata POV**

"Sedang apa kau di sini, Hinata?"

Hinata sedikit terkejut mendengar suara bariton di belakangnya. Dia menoleh sedikit, lalu berbalik lagi.

"Hem Sasuke," kata Hinata. "Aku sedang mengingat 'Our Love Story'," ujar gadis cantik berambut indigo itu lalu menghirup tehnya.

_Onyx_ tersenyum, senyum yang membuat hati _lavender _bahagia selamanya.

**-O.o-**

_Oh, oh, oh  
_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh  
_

_Cause we were both young when I first saw you_

**-O.o-**

**OWARI**

Song fic pertamaku, jadi maaf ya kalau kurang bagus... Ceritanya juga pasaran... Pengen nge-dramatisir tapi kayaknya gak berhasil..... Maaf juga kalau lirik ga cocok sama ceritanya... Trus, kata kakakku Ms. I, ceritanya GaJe... Bener gak ya? Kalau bener-bener GaJe, maaf ya...

Aku cinta banget sama lagu ini! Di kelas author lagu ini lagi ngetrend banget lho. Lev dis song!

Oh ya, yang punya lagu ini tolong PM author ya, nanti author kasih e-mail author, terus tolong kirimin tuh lagu ke alamat e-mail author... Aku suka lagu itu tapi gak punya T.T

RnR, please.... Arigatou! Flame.... nggak boleh! Dilarang! Dilarang! Hyuu benci flamer! Yang boleh disini Cuma = Constructive Criticsm! (makasih buat blackpapillon-senpai atas blognya) Ingat itu! Flame tidak boleh, tapi kalau boleh.

Salam manis dari Hyuu ^.^ V


End file.
